gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chriss Bradley Anderson
Christopher Bradley Anderson is one of the main character in the fanfic Glee: The Second Generation This character is created by REBƎLReloaded formerly ClevanOTP but really formerly called Trae209 and is portrayed by Logan Lerman Biography He is Blaine's younger brother, but unfortunately, he makes it like he is his boyfriend, because he secretly has a crush on his own brother. He is close friends with Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Puck and Artie, and his most competition is Finn and Rachel. He dislikes their talent. He has a crush on his own brother and he formerly dated Mercedes, Mercedes decided to take their relationship slowly. Personality He's sweet, sensitive, he can sometimes be a bitch if you get on his bad side, he's bisexual, but he's mostly attracted to guys, he's honestly a virgin and he refuses to have sex until he's in college. But in Get Sexy, he loses his virginity to DJ Smythe-Pierce, thinking that it would be silly going to New York a virgin. Relationships DJ Smythe-Pierce He and DJ first met at the Lima Bean in the episode "Skyfall, he is flirted by DJ and he seems not to be interested but then when he was asked to make-out they did, when they we're making out they we're disturbed by Ariana calling Chriss through the phone, after their make-out session they exchange mobile numbers and promise to finish what they started. In The Black Swan, they are revealed to be dating In Duets Deluxe, they had a mentoring/make-out session In The Bitch's Den, they are officially a couple when DJ joined New Directions and declared his love for Chriss via In Your Eyes Franklin Montgomery As shown in early episodes Chriss and Franklin are close friends, but as mentioned in It's Britney, Bitch they are bestfriends. In Opposites Interact, they perform a mash-up of Rihanna's "Red Lipstick" and Nicki Minaj's "Saxon" In L'inattendu they perform Don't Cry for Me Argentina from the musical Evita, this marks their second duet As of The Black Swan Chriss and Ariana confess to eachother that they both have a crush on Franklin In A Twist in Regionals Chriss is shown to be angry when he thought Franklin and Blaine had sex In The Bitch's Den they perform Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go), this marks their third duet In Battle of the Sexes they perform a mash-up of Darren Criss' "Sami" and Europe's "Carrie" dedicating it to Ariana, this marks their fourth duet In When the Big Apple....Bites they go to NYADA in hopes of early admissions by forcing themselves inside the NYADA Round Room, Carmen Tibideux lets them perform, they sang Barbra Streisand's version of Billy Joel's New York State of Mind, this marks their fifth duet In Confessions of a New Direction Member, Chriss sings "I Don't Know How to Love Him" to Franklin. Blaine Anderson He treats his older brother like a boyfriend and he has a secret crush on his own brother. Mercedes Jones He and Mercedes we're a couple but she broke up with him because she wanted to take their relationship slowly because Mercedes isn't ready and he is too young for her. Trivia *Lost his virginity to DJ Smythe-Pierce. (Get Sexy) *Has a crush on his own brother (Blaine Anderson) *His favorite singer is Rihanna *Just like his older-brother, his first 'real' love interest is a member of a rival glee club. *At some point he is friends with the alumnis of the New Directions, excluding Finn and Rachel. *Sue constantly calls him "Celyn" *Along with Franklin,Harley and DJ, they are related to the alumnis of New Directions. Songs Solos Season One: *Fading (A Brand New Start) *Complicated'' (I Am Your Mother)'' *Dancin' on My Own (The Graduates Return) *Don't Stop Me Now'' (The Black Swan)'' *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise)'' (A Twist in Regionals)'' *Half of Me (A Twist in Regionals) *Cups (When I'm Gone) (When the Big Apple....Bites) Season Two: *My Bestfriend's Brother (The Pursuit/Recruit Project) *I Don't Know How to Love Him (Confessions of a New Direction Member) *I Almost Do (A Very Swiftie Valentine's Day) *Rude Boy'' (Get Sexy)'' *Hard'' (Diamonds)'' *Drunk on Love (Diamonds) *I'm the Bravest Individual (California Dreams) Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Red Lipstick/Saxon (Franklin)'' (Opposites Interact)'' *Don't Cry For Me Argentina (Franklin)'' (L'inattendu)'' *California King Bed (Franchessca)'' (L'inattendu)'' *S&M (Remix) (Britney)'' (Duets Deluxe)'' *Die Young (Bridget) (A Twist in Regionals) *Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) (Franklin) (The Bitch's Den) *Smack You (Mackenzie) (The Bitch's Den) *Jealousy (Luke) (The Art of Love/War) *Sami/Carrie (Franklin) (Battle of the Sexes) *New York State of Mind (Franklin) (When the Big Apple....Bites) *Together (Ariana)'' (Trouble in New York City)''